Dras
by Solefish
Summary: Dras, the reincarnation of Andras the biblical demon, has to fight the unkown for thye right to live a peacful life (one where he can kill whoever he wants).


**AN**

 **The first dream I had, or rather the first dream I remember having was not a dream at all, but a nightmare. Is a nightmare a dream? That doesn't matter really at this point, the nightmare was about a robot that wouldn't stop chasing me, but since I was small child the robot looked like a cartoon that turned real, boy was that robot frightening it scared me out of my wits, I even woke from my sleep. Since then all I seem to remember are nightmares, I makes me feel like I have no dreams, only nightmares. My most recent "dreams" show me disturbing images of corpses and decomposing bodies, but strangely enough, I can't wait to sleep. The dreams have become frequent since my second year out of grade school. I feel like the images my mind shows me in my sleep have deeply changed the person I am, my emotions seem to be getting farther and farther removed from me, but if you met me you wouldn't notice, I put up an excellent front. I no longer get nervous when I talk to a pretty girl, or when I present, I have even stopped laughing genuinely for the most part. Some people might be upset or afraid that they were losing their emotions, but not me, no I can't really get upset or afraid anymore so maybe that's part of the reason that I'm not. Some may think that the things I have said mean that I also lack motivation and will, but that is not the case I am still stubborn, strong willed and motivated, but you will learn about that later right now I want to get back to the dreams, I have no idea why my brain would want to disturb its self, I thought with my receding emotions I would stop being unsettled by my dreams, but that is not the case my most recent dream somehow unnerved me. The dream was set in a dead forest with mud and thorns everywhere, every time I took a step I would get multiple cuts on my skin. I remember I was accompanied by some people I didn't recognize, when we came upon a very vivid depiction of a decomposing body, one that looked to real to be made up and not a real memory, that's when my companions started laughing and calling the dead man a "jolly looking fellow". That night I awoke from the dream, it was the first time in years that a dream actually woke me up, I wasn't even able to go to sleep again, a very rare occurrence for me. Then the strangest thing started to happen, I was hearing voices, how ridiculous, voices talking to me, ha, I must seem like a psychopath. Any way I agree with these voices on most points. I'm glad my split brain at least has the survival sense not to try to make me harm myself, but I'm afraid that doesn't go for harming others. Naturally I won't do what they tell me to, I'm very stubborn as I mentioned before so I won't be killing or harming people , but just because these voices have some bloodlust, doesn't mean that they aren't also very interesting, with different points of view. Having conversations with the voices is moderately interesting as it's almost like I'm talking to a fucked up version of me, but these ones actually have emotions, albeit mostly negative ones. I imagen that the voices will leave me eventually and I will get a healthy rest without constant commentary and judgement of my thoughts, but I admit I will most likely miss them somewhat as I will be left alone to my own boring thoughts that lack emotion and are only based on logic, experience, and opinion. I actually don't know if what has happened to me is a lack of emotion it might just be a metamorphoses of said emotions into a more hardened and cold human being. I often wonder if emotion is actually what make a person human, or is it our anatomy, if its emotion then I guess I am sub human, or am I superhuman, well in the end it doesn't really matter either way. When I'm at my end I'll die like everyone else so that makes us equal from that point of view. Let's get back on topic, that is if I even have one, I started writing this because some random person said I have a good voice, maybe that's a bad reason but I hope I'm interesting enough to write and entire book when I have nothing to write about, I figure I'll write about the journey from human to something that has no term besides a different consciousness, so at the end of my babbling ill start a story of hardship, and change that is hopefully adequate in the department of excitement.**

 **Chapter 1**

It started when the boy was an infant, our nameless hero of the story, this infant was different from most in the sense that most infants had parents to love them, and if they didn't have birth parents they would be adopted to a loving family. Our infant on the other hand witnessed his own mother be taken because of his birth, and then was left to an abusive father who beat the child until he was a toddler, when he decided that the infant was too much of a hassle just to keep around for something to take out his aggression on. The father being a hero of war, now suffering from PTSD, would go into a frenzy whenever the child he blamed his life on, would cry. The cries of the young boy would send him back to his times in the war, were his fallen friends cried to him for help and he was powerless, and that filled him with rage that he took out on his son, who in his eyes was responsible for his mother's abduction. What he father didn't remember about the war was that it was not an earthly war, no, it was the war between fallen angels and archangels, spearheaded by god, and Satan. The reason for the abduction was unknown, to the general public that is, but what really happened was the banishment of a demon from the innocent women leaving the body that was inhabited deformed and unresponsive. but due to the timing it had to correlate to the son that went unnamed by society, and for this reason he was chastised by his father, up until his fifth birthday that gave him his first memory being looked at with disgust as he was left to people that would be the source of his living hell for the next eleven years. When he left the boy at the Catholic Church he chose to give them a story he thought that he made up, he told the nuns in a note close pinned to the orphan's chest through his skin that he was the incarnation of a demon, he was evil, and had no remorse, morality, or emotion. He thought this would make the Catholics perform an exorcism on the baby and find out he lied leading to the adoption of the child, after all the toddler was still just a child and the man wasn't evil, no one could blame him for what he did he was a hero of the country for god's sake! The man wasn't completely wrong, the church did perform on exorcism, but what they found was not what that the child was a demon. They were able to extract one fourth of the demon, but it was too powerful and left the child as three fourths demon and one fourth human, which was enough human for the church to keep and raise, but too much demon for them to let the child live a life without constant beatings, hateful glares, and attempted murders of the demon "vessel". The one thing that the church didn't know was that the child was not a vessel he was an actual demon, born into the world with the visage of a human, because of his mother's status as a demon that was top secret, and his father's devilish good looks. Although his biological father was evil, no matter how much he denied it that did not mean he was ugly, no he was far from it, with his untamed spiky blood red hair with side bangs that framed his face, six foot 4 stature, and defined chin that made his face ovular in shape. Yes he was a handsome man. It also help the child that his mother was a curvy demon of five foot eight with jet black hair that reached down to her waist, and eyes of deep red to counter the fathers bright blue eyes. When you mix the two attractive images of these two people you get a child that is hard to hate unless you know that the child is a demon, well at least part demon, the reason it was hard to hate the child was because of the negative, and lonely energy that he exuded in an almost visible aura. At the age of five the young child already stood at four feet and two inches, and had jet black spiky hair, with bright red natural streaks that, traveled down to the middle of his back going untamed the whole way down, no doubt due to the lack of shampoo or brush provided for him at the church. The boy's face was a whole different story he had a gruff appearance that looked like he was ready to fight at a moment's notice. His visible eye had a feral look that promised his next move would be unpredictable and most likely mischievous as it was his nature, even if it would result in more abuse. The eye that we could see was amethyst in color with a slit for a pupil, the eye that was covered by his bang was completely black in color, with three vertical bar shaped pupils. The reason for the eye that was not able to be seen was that when the church tried to perform an exorcism on him they pulled his soul out of his right eye resulting in the seal on his eye to prevent it from happening again. He wore a black and white striped shirt and a pair of tight grey jeans that were flexible enough for him to run in, but also thick enough to prevent some cuts and scrapes but not enough to protect him from the beatings and murder attempts, no those were all too real and nothing could protect him from those thing, or so he thought. Now we come upon our young unnamed child as he is getting ready for another harsh day in his life at the church. "I really hope that I don't receive a beating today, ha yeah right when does that ever happen?" was the first though of the cynical child as he rose from his place on the ground where he slept with no blanket, pillow, or bed. As if to prove his earlier thought correct a man wearing a priest's uniform, and two nuns forcefully open his door. "Here to beat me again, or is it another murder attempt? Well either way make it quick I have things to do." Said the small boy sounding like he believed every word he said. "What did you say you little demon?" said the priest in a spiteful tone as he pick the boy up by his long hair and held him close to his face. "You heard me you psychotic Jesus freak." Our hero said. "You will take back what you said to father Jacobs this instant you evil brat." Said the nun to the now identified priest Jacobs left. Instead of responding to the nun the boy just laughed a raspy laugh, due to his dehydration, and spit right on the priests face, and then began the beating. It felt like it went on for hours. He could hear the joy from their laughter as they beat him into an almost comatose state. After thirty minutes of beating a sharp scream reached the child's ears. As he opened his eye he witnessed two things; his body being harshly dropped to the ground by the now confused priest, and the second thing he saw was the funniest thing he had ever seen, a nun with a small scrappy looking wolf pup attached to her throat with blood from her jugular shooting all over the two terrified adults, and one five year old laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him. The priest and the second nun tried to pull the small wolf off of the downed woman without success. As soon as the wolf was done eating the woman's throat he unclamped his jaws from her flesh, and happily trotted over to the laughing boy who began to pet the young pup. After the priest recovered from his shock he understandably pulled out a knife he was planning to use on the boy and tried to stab the wolf for what it had done. As the knife impacted on the fur of the wolf the boy yelled in horror as his first friend was about to be killed, but much to his surprise and joy the knife snapped on contact with the wolf's tough fur and iron hard skin. The priest and nun ran away from the wolf, and locked the door to the boys "room", if you can call it that, and the wolf took on a more approachable stance as the boy walked up to him. When the boy reached down to pet the wolf on the head he suddenly felt an incredible pulse of paint radiate from his hidden right eye through his whole brain, and he abruptly fell to the ground flat on his face. Four hours later he woke with a nose that had been broken but was now healed, noticeable by the amount of blood soaked into his skin and clothes. His appearance was the same minus the now elongated fangs jutting out over the bottom lip of his closed mouth. He rolled over and immediately felt a weight on his chest and the happy tongue of a wolf that was licking the blood from his upper lip with a look of content on his face. The wolf didn't look like the one that attacked the nun but the boy could feel that he was the same one who executed the nun and gave him reprieve from the beating he was receiving. The wolf now looked a healthy weight for a wolf of that age, his hair now matched that of the boys, and his eyes were purple like the boys. All and all the young pup looked like the wolf version of our nameless hero. "wow you saved me little guy, thank you so much, say do you want to be my friend? Please say yes, please, please, please?" said the boy in excitement of getting his first friend, and slight despair that the wolf wouldn't want to be his friend. Said wolf just wagged his tail and licked the boy more ferociously. "Alright my first friend, what do you want to do go on a walk? Play fetch? Get some food? Ha, actually i guess you just ate huh?" All that the dog did was run up to the door and starch signifying that he wanted to go outside and do something. "So you want to go out, hmmm, but how to get out they locked us in here this is a dilemma indeed." As he was talking, the wolf walked up to the door and opened its mouth wide and in a millisecond the door was on the wrong side of an organic flamethrower, and disappeared becoming nothing but ashes in the wind. "Whoa, boy how did you manage that? Can you make flames come from your mouth?" the wolf jumped up with great strength onto the top of the boys head, and proceeded to spit flames all over the room. "Well if this is the case then I have the perfect name for you." The wolf nodded telling him to go on. "How do you like Scorch?" the wolf cocked its head to the side for a couple seconds, as if to portray that it was thinking about how the name sounded, and after another second or two the wolf opened its mouth as if to smile and barked a happy bark, meaning that he approved of the name. "Now that you have a name, let's get out of here and go into the town close by, maybe we can find something interesting to do there." Walking through the doorway that had a lack of door, our boy and Scorch entered the hallways underneath the church where the boy was kept, the pair began to walk in the direction that Scorch pointed at because he was able to smell the way that was the outdoors and the way out of this Satan forsaken church of lunatics. After about 30 minutes of walking the two friends came upon a large set of doors that presumably lead to the upper level of the church, and eventually the outside world. As the entered the main hall where worship services were held they recognized that a service was going on right now. Because of the nature of the child he couldn't not walk down the center isle right in the middle of a sermon, he was simply too much of a prankster not to. So right as the priest was in the middle of reciting scripture he casually strolled right in-between the members of the church that were sitting in their pews looking at the small would be cute boy, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a demon, with a black wolf pup sitting on his head wagging its tail as if it were oblivious to the whole situation. All the members of the church had appalled and disgusted looks on their faces as the boy nonchalantly strolled out the doors of the church while whistling a carefree tune. Murmurs erupted from the congregation as to what was going on as three nuns raced out after the demon boy in an attempt to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing. As the nuns got outside they were greeted by the annoyed look on the demon child's face as he asked "What do you want?" One of the bolder nuns stepped towards the child and said "Where do you think you are going you demon trash?" immediately after the words left her mouth she regretted it as she was blasted with the hateful glares of both the boy and his wolf that promised pain for what she said. The boy put his fingers in the shape of a gun as if he was going to shoot something at the nun, he fired the imaginary gun as was evident with the recoil motion he made with his hand. The nuns started laughing at the stupidity of the demon that is until they looked at the face of pain plastered onto the bold nun and realized at once their mistake in laughing. The nun that was now dead on the ground had a hole through her heart that has not bleeding as it had been cauterized the moment that it went through her body and ended her life in a matter of seconds. "Y…You just k-killed her. WHY?" said one of the remaining nuns. "Because she insulted me and ignorantly thought that I was weak and powerless to retaliate against all of the abuse." And with that he walked off into the afternoon with a smirk on his face and golden church items that he could pawn off to some scumbag in the town to get enough money for a good meal and some new clothes as the ones he was currently in were covered in his own blood from when he broke his nose earlier that morning. After he got new clothes he would find a place to take a shower, as he had been withheld the right to clean himself when he lived in the church. When he had done all the things he would find a place to stay for the night, and finally get some real sleep on a bed with blankets, and pillows. So he found the road that lead into the downtown of wherever the town he was in was located, come to think of it he didn't even know the name of the land he was at, he would have to find that out when he got to town. He held up his thumb as he walk to try and hitch a ride, but to his dismay it seemed no one wanted to let a young rough looking boy into their vehicle, as it would look wrong if anyone was passing by. That being said, he was forced to walk barefoot on the concreate for ten miles into town. "Note to self: buy a good pair of sandals so I don't end up with bloody feet, and broken nails." As he entered into the downtown district of… of….of, um what did the sign say again? "it said Baxwealth you idiot" Ah yes, Ahem….As he entered into the downtown district of Baxwealth he came upon a hotel and walk up to the front desk. When he reached the desk he saw that no one was there, so he looked around and spotted a bell. Ringing the bell he retracted his hand and a young man came to the desk, looked around, shrugged his shoulders, and started to walk away when he heard "Ahem, down here man." He blinked a couple times and walked back to the desk. Looking over the edge he saw our young hero and started to look on flabbergasted at what he heard and saw. Standing at the desk was a young boy with black hair that had red streaks covered in blood from his nose, barefoot with feet that shouldn't be possible to stand on, let alone walk on. To top this strange combination of there was a wolf pup that was the same color as the boys' hair. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a room?" asked the boy in an impatient tone. "Ah, well, you see, uh, I can't let you buy a room as you are not old enough to purchase a room." Said the attendant clearly disturbed by the visage of the young demon. "Ah a fine policy, but I'm sure that there are exceptions to this rule, right?" said the boy and his wolf barked in agreement. "Well you see I could get fired if I sell you a key." Said the hotel worker. "So, we have a man who values his job over his life." Threatened the child. "O-of course not here's your key, just please don't kill me!" said the desk worker as he held out a key. As soon as the boy had the key he burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm just kidding man, I wouldn't kill you, you're pretty nice for a human." Said the boy between his fits of laughter. The attendant just sighed out a breath of relief as the boy just walked off towards the room with the same number as the key laughing all the way there, humans really were strange. As the demon entered the room that he paid for and looked on with excitement at all the things that he would be able to use: running water, a bed, a shower, and a strange box that had a screen and some plugs that ran into the wall, hell he was even excited about having working lights for the first time, even if they weren't his. The first thing that the young demon did was run directly to the shower and take an hour long boiling hot shower, just the temperature that he loved. About half way into the shower he realized that he wasn't going to have enough shampoo for the massive amounts of hair his head contained. Having never gotten a chance to have his hair cut, coupled with the accelerated rate that his waist length hair grew meant that his head looked like multiple animals had curled up on his head and started to sleep. That's when he remembered something important, what had he done with Scorch? He reached up and felt where his best friend loved to sit and felt the warm lick of a tongue on his hand confirming his suspicions, the wolf had joined him in the shower. "Hey scorch, we should get out now huh?" "Ruff, ruff" and with that they exited the shower and remembered that they had no clean clothes, so off they went on their way to a clothes store. Coming upon a store that looked to have an adequate selection of clothes to choose from. Entering the store he looked around and saw the boys' clothes where he grabbed multiple amounts of the same horizontally black and white striped shirts. Then it was on to the pants, he got one pair that were the exact same as the ones he was wearing except they were black in color. The other pair of pants that caught his eye were light weight and loose around the thighs and calves, but were tighten able around the waist and ankles with belts that were built into the pants he bought three pairs: one in dark red, one in grey, and one in black. After he bought the items with the cash he got from pawning off the golden objects he stole from the church. After buying al the clothes he had around four thousand dollars left, so he decided to get some food from the place he could smell with his heightened senses. Following the smell for two blocks he ended up seated at a restaurant that sold a food called a hamburger, but the funny thing was that there wasn't actually any ham in the meal. After he had eaten he decided to go back to his hotel for some much needed rest, on his way back he came upon an owl that seemed to be reading a book. Picking up the book he read the tittle "Defendu". Flipping through it he discovered that it was an old book that taught soldiers a hand to hand combat styles named Defendu, a style that was apparently from world war two and now was only practiced in Europe. Undiscouraged by that fact, he continued to read the book fascinated by the decisive and ferocious attacks, and the positions that the images showed the soldiers holding their guns without aiming down the sights of their guns. The owl that the boy had forgotten about was reading the book from the boys shoulder, and oddly enough, not being eaten by the wolf on the boys head. When he finished flipping through the book he pocketed it and returned to his walk back to the hotel where he was staying. When the boy returned to his room he finally noticed that there was an owl on his shoulder that wasn't trying to peck his eyes out, at this he said, "Another friend? That's two in one day, and they are both animals that's strange huh?" he asked to no one in particular. The next hour he spent fiddling with the television as it was now identified. After he was done with that he decided that it was time to rest, he was just about to shut out the light he heard a faint voice that he thought he heard saying "Andras" over and over again, he decided to ignore it as he was too excited about sleeping in a bed to care about his brain making things up, and with that he drifted off to sleep, unaware of what awaited him in his dreams. "WAKE UP DRAS!" yelled a disembodied voice in the vastness of flames that was our young hero's place of safety in his mind that he would recede to in times of extreme pain, stress, and in this case when he was dreaming. The young boy who was sleeping on a bed of flames slowly arose and yelled "Why did you wake me up I was in a deep sleep for the first time in my life!" the voice responded "I have awoken you from your slumber so that I may restore your memories, and your sword, Inferno, the brightest and sharpest sword ever forged in the pits of hell. The metal was formed from the cores of Pluto, and Mars, smelted in the fire breath of the boss hell hound, and tempered in the ice of the coldest planet, Pluto. The handle made from the tail of a dragon, and the hand guard is of the talons of the elder owl, this is your sword Dras, this is Inferno. Take your weapon through the heart and remember your fellow demons, remember what the gods did to our people avenge us" whispered the voice, just then a sword came from the horizon and pierced the newly named Dras through his heart and buried itself to the handle in his flesh. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed when he shot up out of the bed he was staying in wondering if what just happened was real or just a dream. He got his answer when he looked at the sheets covered in blood, when he looked down and saw a sword in his chest and his suspicions were confirmed. The newly named Dras walked to the mirror and what he saw made him gasp, he now had a pair of feathered ears sticking off the top of his head, oh and he also had what he recognized as Inferno in his chest. Pulling the sword out of his chest he noticed his metallic looking wings that had grown from his spine. Another thing that he noticed was that instead of a five year old, he was now thirteen years old, and stood at five feet and 3 inches. Over all he saw this as a positive change in every aspect, well he did until he began to experience a tremendous headache. Going with the experience of what happens when he got a headache he decided to lie on the bed before he collapsed, or passed out. What he wasn't expecting was for his mind to be bombarded with images of his people the demons, being hunted and slaughtered by the order of the Jury of Gods. He saw his parents hiding him in the floor boards, he remembered their guttural screams as they were executed by the soldiers of the gods. He remembered running to join the rebellion, only to have his closest friend betray him and reveal that he was an agent of the gods. And the last thing he remembered was the sound of an owl swooping down to a horse sized wolf. Wait was that scorch just what was going on? Why was he in the body of a thirteen year old on earth? The next three hours were spent in mourning, then Dras was overcome by rage, he needed to avenge his people he needed to kill the gods, and the one he would have called a brother. First thing was first he would have to train, and hard if he was to get this body ready for what was to come. So he decided he would go live in the forest, train in Defendu, as it was a ruthless ad painful way to fight, and train with the use of Inferno. As he packed his things, which wasn't much, he heard a knock at the door. Being lazy he yelled "It's open. What do you want?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, in the split second between when he said the words and the time the door busted open, Dras was already running to the window to jump, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. Just as his hand was on the window sill he felt his hair being grabbed by a sharp claw, and the next thing he knew his face was full of glass and he was looking down at the street from the top floor of the hotel. A second later he was back inside and his body was flying through the headboard and then into the next room through the wall. On his way to the room next to his he managed to grab Inferno from its place on the bed. As he flew through the air he stabbed Inferno into the floor to slow his body down, and regained his balance before he landed on his feet. He took a breath but wasn't allowed to rest for even two seconds as he had to block a clawed hand coming at his throat. Dras remembered a trump card that he held, as the struggle between claw and sword carried on Dras whistled loudly, prompting Scorch to jump at the attackers throat and go for a bite. As soon as it looked like scorch was going to connect he was back hand punched in the teeth braking his fangs. "You are in worse condition than I expected, I will have to work overtime if you are to fulfill your destiny of revenge for your people. This upsets me." Said the attacker like he wasn't even focusing on what he was doing "What the hell are you talking about you crazy bastard?" yelled Dras, slightly put off that this "man" wasn't taking him seriously at all. "Ah, yes let me introduce myself, I am the great Archangel Raphael, Healer of all things, Master of the staff, winner of women's hearts, and the drinking champion of the world!" yelled the now transformed Raphael with a prideful face "Never heard of you." Said Dras in a bored tone. When Dras said that took on a comically depressed face and cried fake tears. "AH, why don't kids these days respect their elders?" yelled Raphael to the heavens. That's when Dras remember something important, the archangels were part of the group that slaughtered his people, and he was filled with rage. Mentally commanding Inferno to be set ablaze he swung for a direct hit to the temple, of this over emotional angel. Before the blazing sword could collide with the man's head, he caught it with his bare hand, and ripped it from Dras's hands causing the bright flames to be extinguished. Now with a very serious look on his face he inched closer and closer to a sweating Dras. When he was only four inches away from our hero's face he quietly asked, "Now why would you do that? I'm certain that you were trying to kill me. That wouldn't end well for you as you would never get your revenge, and the world would stay corrupt." Then quickly turning back to his childish personality "Man that fire was super-hot it almost burned my hand" looking at his hands and blowing on them, he turned them towards Dras. "Ha just kidding fire can't burn me." Raphael said with a goofy smile on his face. Dras stared Raphael right in the eyes with a look that could pierce metal, and then in a deathly cold tone inquired "An archangel huh, come here to finish the job you started and finish off the last of the demon scum?" and with that the childish person that stood before Dras was gone, and replaced with a man with a godlike aura that radiated power and anger, and in a deeply serious voice said to Dras with the fury of a man who had lost all those he loved said at a booming volume "Boy don't talk about what you don't know, you don't know my story so an insect like you cannot pass judgement on me." Dras, who by this point was shaking harder than a blender asked in a small and meek voice "Well then why are you here?" lightening up when he realized that the boy before him didn't know any better, said in a comforting and playful tone "Well I'm here to train you for the journey you will embark on as you right the wrongs I couldn't and maybe make friends along the way!" said Raphael, who finished his sentence yelling. "What are you talking about? What is this journey you speak of? You're going to train me? Hey why did you attack me if you are going to be my teacher?" asked Dras in a rapid fire of question, excited at the idea of getting training from this man that was so much more powerful than him. "slow down there brat we will get to all that eventually, right now we have to leave, it seems our little stunt brought us some unwanted attention. We must leave before the gods get wise and send soldiers to check out what's going on." Explained Raphael. The pair was about to walk out the door when a voice stopped them. "And where do you think you're going after causing such a spiritual disturbance?" said the leader of a group of soldiers of god. "Aww shit kid, looks like were too late, well looks like it's time for your first lesson; learning to fly again." Said Raphael as he run down the hallway leaving Dras by himself with the soldiers all looking on incredulously at what just occurred. Getting over his shock Dras sprinted after Raphael who was in the process of jumping out the window at the end of the hotel hallway, as he jumped out he looked back at Dras while he was floating in the air. Dras was nearing the window with the soldiers right on his tail, he made the decision to just jump, as it was better to die than get brought in front of the detestable gods, plus Raphael wouldn't let him fall right? Wrong, when he left the building and tried to flap his wings he found that he didn't have wings, and he was falling fast. At the last second before his body impacted with the cement his wings flourished open and stopped him from becoming a stain on the sidewalk. Contracting the newest muscles on his back he elevated in the air until he was next to his new mentor, and the two began to fly north into the abundant forest where they would live and train for the next six years. Landing in a clearing the two checked their surroundings wile retracting their wings. As Dras walked to a stream that would serve as their only water source for the next years, he was surprised to see that his clothes were not the same as before, instead of the striped shirt he wore, he now sported a three-quarter sleeve shirt that had red sleeves and a black feather patterned mid-section.


End file.
